


You’ve Unleashed The Wild Within

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [35]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Human James "Bucky" Barnes, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Demon, Sex Demon Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Size Queen James "Bucky" Barnes, Slut James "Bucky" Barnes, demon steve rogers, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Steve in all his time as a sex demon and being summoned to Earth, has never encountered someone like Bucky.Kinktober Day 6 – Sex Demon
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	You’ve Unleashed The Wild Within

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Unleashed" by Killswitch Engage

Steve toed the line of the neatly drawn summoning circle, grudgingly impressed by the line-work. Steve ran a hand through his short blond hair, running his fingers over his curled, black horns as he watched the human who had summoned him poured over a book. 

“For a human, I have to admit, you’re rather pretty,” Steve commented, grinning like a shark when the brunet startled and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Uh, thanks?” The brunet stuttered as his eyes swept over Steve’s toned, naked body and the light blue skin tone the demon was sporting. Steve’s nostrils flared as the mouthwatering scent of human arousal wafted off of the human. Steve tapped his claws against his thigh, his thick cock starting to swell as he inhaled the wonderful spiced scent of the human’s mounting lust. 

“Why don’t you come just a bit closer pretty human, I can tell you more than what you will find in that dusty book. Besides, I’m much nicer to look at don’t you think?” Steve purred as he tapped his clawed toes against the cement floor in a hypnotic tone. The human swallowed hard, but he did close his book and shuffle closer and Steve allowed his power to seep out of him just enough to glaze the human’s eyes over. 

“Do you have a name pretty human?” Steve asked curiously. 

“Bucky, you can call me Bucky.” Bucky blurted out, cheeks turning pink as his eyes caught on the way Steve’s massive cock was jutting out from his crotch. 

“Call me Steve… Bucky.” Steve purred, this human was smart enough to give a nickname, not a real name.

“What kind of demon are you? Steve?” Bucky questioned, doing his best not to stare at the demon’s erect, dripping cock even though Steve could smell how the sight of his arousal turned the human on. 

“A sex demon Bucky,” Steve purred as he slowly stroked his cock, smearing the white of his pre-cum over the dark blue shaft of his cock, licking his lips openly as Bucky’s eyes darted back down to his cock. 

“Sex demon?” Bucky whispered as his arousal spiked and Steve recognized the new undertone in that scent. He resisted laughing, this human was a slut. He had fucked plenty of them in the past and they all had the same scent as the one that was radiating off of Bucky now. 

“I don’t bite unless you beg me too.” Steve grinned sharply as his eyes glowed a light blue as he focused his magic and watched as Bucky swayed on his feet slightly, the front of his pants tenting. 

“I uh,” Bucky licked his lips, eyes still trained on Steve’s monster-sized cock. 

“Just a taste Bucky, just a taste won’t hurt you.” Steve coaxed as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock as he inched closer to the edge of the summoning circle. Sure he couldn’t cross it, but his cock jutted out past the circle giving Bucky all the access he would need. 

“Y-Yeah, just a taste.” Bucky murmured in agreement before he sank to his knees. Bucky looked up at Steve with dark eyes as he slowly opened his mouth and leaned forward.

“Mm, that’s real nice Bucky.” Steve praised as lust buzzed through his body as the human’s wet, warm mouth covered the fat head of his cock. Bucky gave a muffled moan before he eagerly lurched forward, swallowing more of the demon’s cock down. 

“Just like that Bucky, it feels good doesn’t it?” Steve crooned as he lazily rolled his hips, fucking his cock in and out of the human’s wet mouth.  
Bucky moaned as drool dripping down his chin as his mouth was filled to its limits over and over again, the demon’s full balls slapping lewdly against his chin. Bucky lifted his hand and groaned as he curled his fingers around the part of Steve’s cock that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. His fingers couldn’t touch, the demon was that thick so Bucky just stroked the hot flesh as he allowed the demon to fuck his mouth at his leisure. 

“Your mouth feels nice Bucky, but I bet your pretty little ass would feel much better,” Steve suggested as his eyes glowed a darker blue as a burst of pre-cum shot down the human’s throat. Bucky lazily opened his eyes and they were completely glazed over as most humans were when they willingly gave in to Steve’s thrall. 

Steve’s thrall wasn’t the usual kind that his kind used, his allowed the humans he used it on to give in to their darkest desires. Steve found that humans were much more fun in bed when they let their foolish hang-ups about taboo’s go. 

“I want you to spilt me open with your cock Steve, fuck I want to gape and drip your cum for days. It’s the real reason I summoned you.” Bucky admitted, truth flowing free from his mouth as he rubbed his face along the demon’s wet shaft and full balls while making needy noises. 

“Oh I like you,” Steve laughed, he knew there was something different about this human. If Bucky turned out to be as slutty and needy as Steve was hoping, Steve may have to keep him as his sex toy. 

“Why don’t you come in here and show me that pretty ass?” Steve stroked his cock, smirking when Bucky scrambled to his feet while pulling at his clothes. 

Steve grinned in triumphant when Bucky stepped into the summoning circle and squeezed his balls as the human dropped down to his hands and knees. Steve slapped his cock against Bucky’s ass a few times with a fanged smile as Bucky gasped and wiggled his ass up at the demon, impatient. 

Steve allowed his power to flow through the two of them as he knelt behind the eager human, clawed fingers on Bucky’s hips as a point of contact for his magic to flow into the brunet. 

Bucky moaned as his body trembled as he felt as if his every nerve ending had been turned up to 11. Bucky’s cock drooled between his thighs and he realized he had never been so hard in his life. 

“Oh we’re going to have so much fun together Bucky,” Steve purred as he pressed the fat head of his cock against Bucky’s clenching hole. His magic made stretching and lube pointless, with his magic coursing through them both Bucky’s body at this point was made to take Steve’s cock. 

Bucky wailed, fingers and toes curling against the rough cement as the demon shoved his massive cock into him in one swift move. Bucky felt as if Steve’s cock was splitting him in half and Bucky had never felt anything so amazing before. Bucky couldn’t stop the way his cock spurted out ropes of cum as he came, he couldn’t stop the way he wailed over and over again as Steve pounded into him from behind. 

Bucky whined as his arms were suddenly pulled up and pulled back behind him. Bucky was on his knees, chest hovering above the ground and body shaking as Steve held onto his arms tightly as he fucked into him without care for anything else but his pleasure. 

“Did you know that certain types of people have certain scents on them? The minute you started to get aroused and your scent hit me, I knew. I had smelt it many times before and I knew you would be fucking eager to bend over for me. Slut’s like you always are,” Steve snarled, his voice deep and dark as the lights in the room flickered making Bucky keenly aware that he was in fact on his knees getting fucked by a sex demon he had summoned. 

“I’m going to ruin your slutty fuck hole for any mortal. No one will live up to me, no one will be able to split you open or fill you like this. You will spend the rest of your short, human life desperately trying to fill the void I will leave you with. You’ll shove whatever you can get your hands on into your needy fuck hole, but nothing will be enough.” Steve laughed, voice taking a cruel tone and Bucky shook as his cock dripped cum as he came again, hole convulsing around the demon’s massive cock. 

“Or you can make a deal with me. Be my sex toy and you’ll never be empty again, this I promise you.” Steve kissed at the skin behind Bucky’s ear as he ground his cock deeper into Bucky who let out a sob. 

“Agree to be my sex toy Bucky and you can be a slut every day of the week.” Steve purred as his eyes burned a deep blue, sparks of the same colour arching off of both of them. 

“Yes, fuck! Yes, Steve, yes! I’m yours!” Bucky sobbed as his body arched as his third orgasm was ripped out of him. 

“Deal,” Steve chuckled and then he was coming inside of the human. As he pumped Bucky full of his hot cum, the deal between the two was made as the wind picked up and a flash of light filled the room. When it cleared the room was dark and the summoning circle was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
